


Cor's sweet and chubby S/O

by PerimMaster



Series: FFXV Feels [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Slightly Overweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerimMaster/pseuds/PerimMaster
Summary: Cor overhears a comment about your weight and makes it his goal to reprimand the offender and make you feel better at the same time.





	Cor's sweet and chubby S/O

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindedstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/gifts).



Cor placed a chaste kiss on your cheek before you turned to leave for the day and return home, a small thing to him that he did every day, although to you it was huge.

You weren’t exactly thin, and had always been bashful of your weight and how you looked. You’d never thought you could find love in someone that was perfect, let alone Cor The Immortal, an absolutely handsome man you had been crushing on for years. Yet you’d been surprised when he’d asked you to be his girlfriend, as you thought he’d have been into more fit women.

“I can’t believe he’s dating someone so overweight!” A whisper that wasn’t meant to be heard but in these halls it still carried well enough you heard it plain as day. Cor must’ve heard it too, if you were to judge the irritated look that crossed his face.

He slowly turned toward the offending whispered and pulled you close to his chest. The touch was gentle, and oh so lovingly warm, but it couldn’t push the sting from the hurtful comment away, you were still sensitive about your weight after all the time spent with Cor and him lovingly assuring you that you were perfect in his eyes.

The two not-so-covert whisperers stood over by a giant multihued window, staring at you both unashamedly, as he growled, “Her weight doesn’t matter to me and nor should it to you, it doesn’t define how she acts or who she is,” they started blushing at being reprimanded but Cor wasn’t done, “This woman’s personality outshines anything in the world and has given me so much love. You should be lucky to find someone as giving and loving as her.” He gave them a long, hard stare until they left, almost tripping over themselves to get away from their embarrassment. He pulled you closer into a tight hug and kissed the top of your head whispering, “You’re beautiful to me no matter what. How about dinner tonight at seven on me? Your favorite restaurant?”

You pulled back and smiled, “I’d love to!” You were still a little hurt over the comment earlier but Cor always knew how to cheer you up.

He chuckled and smiled ever so slightly, “It’s a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if Cor is ooc! I haven't quite got him down completely haha ^^;


End file.
